Ultraman Gaia (character)
is the third Ultra being of Tsuburaya Productions' First Heisei Wave, created by after the 15-year long hiatus of the Ultraman franchise. He is the successor of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna in the first Heisei-wave of the Ultra Series revival. His first primary form was Version 1, and he is incapable of form-changing like the previous two Heisei Ultramen. Later, he gained both Version 2 and Supreme Version from Ultraman Agul's light. History Ultraman Gaia Battle Against Root of Destruction Part 1 During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth,) science protege Gamu Takayama briefly encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia, at the end of a tunnel of light. When the Root of Destruction begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where he encounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia generously gives Gamu his light, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary. The first monster, C.O.V (Cosmic Organism Vanguard), was destroyed. Subsequently, more Root of Destruction-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept pretty busy. Gamu joins XIG as a technical adviser, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia. Gamu then meets the mysterious Hiroya Fujimiya, the dark, angsty youth who possesses the light of Ultraman Agul. Fujimiya was responsible for developing the CRISIS computer array and its dire predictions, whom after many recalculations, learned is that the only way to save the Earth from Root of Destruction is to eliminate humans from the equation. He quits the Alchemy Stars and goes off by himself, only accompanied by Professor Kyoko Inamori, to find the will of the Earth, only to discover Agul. Agul and Gaia both fought against Root of Destruction and occasionally help each other out, although Agul makes it clear their alliances are based on his duty to the Earth and his own ambitions, not out of friendship or gratitude. Fujimiya grows more agitated and reckless, and has less and less regard for his fellow humans in his desperate mission to save the Earth. He pushes himself to the point of endangering his own health, and became feverish and irresponsible. When bullied in a bar, he declares that humans need to be purged from Earth. Gaia and Agul have a major clash and both are badly injured. Incredible energy is released during the fight, which opens up a giant wormhole. An immense serpent named Zoruim partially emerges to invade Earth. It turns out that Zoruim was anticipating this clash, and was able to influence CRISIS's computations. Gamu explains to Fujimiya that Crisis was sabotaged all along, and its analysis is fundamentally flawed. Fujimiya realizes that everything he believes in is based on this flaw, and becomes dejected, losing faith in himself, and that "there is nothing left for him to protect". He gives the injured Gamu the light that is the essence of Agul so that he can use it to defeat Zoruim. Fujimiya walked away, seemingly killed by a blast from Zoruim. To insure his sacrifice wasn't in vain, Gamu accepted Agul's light into his Esplender, and afterwards turned into a new and improved Ultraman Gaia: Gaia V2. The new form headed for Zoruim and used his Quantum Stream, but it did little than annoy him. Shortly after Gaia turned into Ultraman Gaia Supreme, he went inside Zoruim's mouth, and used the Photon Stream to blow the monster's skull to pieces. The worm zone closed just seconds after. While getting used to his upgraded powers, Meemos (who was actually CRISIS) invaded XIG's computer and managed to destroy all vaccines shot at it. However, when Atsuko's and Georgie's video game controller seemingly saved the day, Crisis then traveled to Geo Base, where it invaded the storage containing the pieces of Apatee and Algyuros. After melding the pieces together, he morphed into Imitation Ultraman Gaia. However, he misjudged that Ultraman Gaia's power never stops growing, so in the beam match, the imitation was quickly defeated and revealed its true face: Meemos, a combination of Apatee and Algyuros from the past. Gaia quickly engaged in combat, but was soon losing the due to Meemos' metal boomerangs. Meemos threw a fork at Gaia's neck that pinned him to the ground while his four active boomerangs lashed his hands and feet. But thanks to XIG's assault, Gaia was soon freed and transformed into Supreme Version. A short beating later, Gaia used the Photon Stream to blast Meemos' body out of existence. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space In a world where Ultraman was a TV show, a young boy named Tsutomu, is failing in school due to his addiction to Ultraman. One night, while watching an Ultraman Gaia episode, he gets teleported into a hyperspace where he sees a girl and behind her a scene of mass destruction. He later sees that same girl, named Lisa, in his class. Later on, he finds a mysterious glowing ball (also from the dream) that tells him it can make any wish come true. The one thing Tsutomu wants more than anything else is to meet Gamu Takayama, Ultraman Gaia's human counterpart. After his wish is granted, Gamu actually appears, but a bully takes the ball and makes the second wish; for a kaiju, Satanbizo, to fight Gamu. After Gamu transforms into Ultraman Gaia, he finds he is losing power quickly, but manages to defeat the kaiju regardless. Afterwards, reverting into Gamu, he is chased by kids through the neighborhood until he finally manages to elude them by hiding in a toy shop. Once inside though, Tsutomu and his friends find Gamu and Tsutomu explains to Gamu just how he was brought to their world. Tsutomu tries hiding Gamu in an abandoned hanger, and during this time, Gamu sees that Tsutomu has a present for Lisa, a book called "Gulliver's Travels", which was a favorite of Gamu's as a child. While scanning the ball for the answers, not only do the police find him, but Gamu suddenly finds himself back in his own world, and accidentally takes the book with him. He is soon able to recall the events and checks the data he scanned from the ball, and gets a vision telling him that Tsutomu's world will soon be destroyed. Unfortunately, during the whole ordeal, Tsutomu loses the ball, and the bully finds the wishing ball and wishes for a giant kaiju to appear. This wish created the kaiju King of Mons who immediately started destroying their suburban Tokyo neighborhood. Gamu becomes determined to open a gateway between the two universes to stop the kaiju and save the world Tsutomu lives in. Gamu is soon able to find his way there with the aid of a new mecha, the Aventure, and transforms into Gaia to battle the giant kaiju. Soon, Gaia was in a deadly battle against the kaiju. With Gaia having the upper hand, King of Mons spawned two more kaiju; Bajiris and Scylla. Tsutomu, knowing that Gaia is in trouble, tries to wish for help only to be sent flying into the air by one of the kaiju's stray beams. Just as all seems lost he is rescued by Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, who have come into the battle to help Gaia. The three Ultramen battled the kaiju. Tiga and Dyna destroy King of Mon's spawns. Gaia, now in Supreme mode, manages to obliterate King of Mons with a highly powerful laser blast and saves the day. Gaia then turns back into Gamu and reveals Lisa's secret to Tsutomu: She is the human-interface of the ball. Even though Lisa will disappear forever, she urges Tsutomu to wish for the ball to vanish forever, repairing all of the damage that had been caused by it to that world. Before returning to his world, Gamu returns Tsutomu's book to him and tells him "Thanks to this book, we were able to meet again. Battle Against Root of Destruction part 2 Later in the series, GUARD tries to be more proactive about defeating the monsters that are attacking the Earth. They try to destroy dormant monster Tigris by sending a bomb into the ground, a plan that backfires horribly. They create an artificial wormhole to destroy the home planet of monsters C.O.V. and Pazuzu, also with disastrous consequences. The K.H.S.T. uses this opportunity to send C.O.V. and a Pazuzu through the wormhole, and they become more powerful as a result. What becomes evident to Gamu is that monsters like Tigris, MIZUNOENORYUH, Shazack, and Izaku, are creatures of the Earth like humans are, and perhaps it is not so fair to eradicate them when their only instinct is to survive. As for creatures sent by the K.H.S.T., they are not inherently evil. When they are sent to Earth their first instinct is simply to survive in an alien environment. Thus, Gamu / Gaia questions his morals and human motives. Agul eventually returns later, and he and Gaia set their differences aside to fight the common enemy. When Gamu's life is threatened by robotic monster Σ-Zuiguru, Fujimiya pleads with the Earth itself to fight one more time' and he is granted the power of Agul again, as Version 2. Version 2 appears to have greater power than Version 1, as he was able to withstand Sigma Zuigul's second attack with little difficulty. Gaia and Agul finally join forces to defeat Super C.O.V. and Super Pazuzu. The final assault on Earth forces begins with the arrival of Blitz-Blots, a black and white avian monster who has the ability to absorb and fire back Ultra energy weapons with the red object on his chest. He systematically destroys GUARD. bases, and roughs up Agul V2 in the process. Blitz-Blots destroys a base that resembles the original Science Patrol headquarters. Tigris II emerges to fight Blitz-Blots and XIG, GUARD, monster, and Gaia must fight side by side to defeat Blitz-Blots. Ironically, part of this motley alliance includes the GUARD commander who killed the original Tigris, as part of an anti-monster vendetta. Later, the giant creature Mokian is sent to Earth. He is a living monopole, a monster with enough magnetic power to pull apart the Earth's crust and end civilization. It is revealed by the Death God that the Root of Destruction feels humans are a threat to the universe and must be eradicated. To destroy Mokian and save Gaia, Ishimuro of XIG sacrifices the Aerial Base by ramming it into the giant monster, although miraculously, no one dies in the process. In a last effort before the final plan, Shinigami comes to the Earth in the form of Zebub, an owl-like monster. When Agul tries to fight, he ends up getting his leg cut open with his spear. Gaia (after Gamu had revealed his identity to XIG) soon comes in to heal Agul and let him change back and after a brutal fight Zebub dies and with that the final attack began. Final Battle Against Zogu The Root of Destruction The Root of Destruction finally reveals herself in the form of Zogu, a giant, white angel. She kills the Kizer Dobishis that the Ultramen are fighting, and replenishes Gaia and Agul's power, only to completely overpower the two and make their Life Gauges expire. The two Ultramen turn back into Gamu and Fujimiya, which is telecast by the two KCB cameramen, despite Reiko's protests to turn off the camera. The battle is broadcasted across the entire world. They survive, but can no longer transform into Gaia and Agul. At this point, all of Earth's monsters start emerging again all around the world to protect Earth from the Dobishis and Kizer Dobishis. Everyone is brought back and united to participate together in the final battle against Zogu. Gaia, Agul, XIG, the Earth monsters, the Alchemy Stars, the KCB TV crew, and even Gamu's parents show up to encourage him. Gamu hatches a final scheme, in which the Alchemy Stars network is used to assist the last of the XIG fighters (some are flying normal military planes that have been modified by the Alchemy Stars) to channel energy from the Earth monsters to give Gamu and Fujimiya the ability to transform back into Gaia and Agul. Boosted with this huge supply of energy, Gaia and Agul wipe the Earth clean of the hordes of Dobishi. However, as Gaia finishes off the Dobishi, Zogu reappears. She strikes down Gaia and Agul, but they fiercely counterattack. After being briefly staggered by the counterattack, Zogu morphs from her angel form into a colossal dragon like monster. Gaia and Agul then worked together as a team and they destroy Zogu with their strongest attack, formed by combining their energy beams. Zogu is vanquished and people come out into the open to cheers for their heroes. Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again Having lost the ability to transform into Gaia and Agul after their battles against Zogu, Gamu and Fujimiya return to their normal lives. But then, the underwater civilization seeked humanity's help, and thus, they restored Gaia's light to Gamu, allowing him to become Gaia once again to battle the remnant of the Root of Destruction, Gakuzom. He was joined by Fujimiya, who had also regained his powers from the same source. After the battle, Gamu and Fujimiya parted ways as they continued their normal lives. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers An alternate version of Ultraman Gaia and Gamu Takayama appear in a world where Ultraman was nothing but a tv show. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga series, Ultraman Gaia participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultraman Agul but, with the other Ultras and their allies against the evil side. In the war, Ultraman faced Zetton while in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls with Gamu still as his human host. Just as the war was about to end, an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside the other Spark Dolls to Earth. Your Future After Ginga defeated Lugiel, Gaia is presumed to have returned to his original form and returned home in the form of a ball of light along with Agul and the other Spark Dolls. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Gaia was among the Heisei Ultras imprisoned by Etelgar and Arina in the Evil Mirror. After being freed, he regroups with Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, facing the chimeric monster Five King that manifested from the combined form of their traumas against past monsters (in Gaia's case, Gan Q and C.O.V). Gaia turned into his Supreme Version while Tiga changed into Power Type and Dyna changed into Miracle Type. Eventually, the three managed to defeat the ferocious monster with their combined attacks of Tiga's Delacium Light Stream, Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type & Gaia's Photon Stream. Ultraman Orb The Origin Saga Profile Stats *'Home world': Planet Earth (Gaia universe) *'Height': micro ~ 50 m *'Weight': 42,000 t *'Activity time': Undefined (Gaia's color timer only begins to flash when damaged to a certain extent.) *'Flight speed': Mach 20, Mach 22 (V2), Mach 25 (SV) *'Running speed': Mach 5, Mach 6 (V2), Mach 7.5 (SV) *'Underwater speed': Mach 2, Mach 3.2 (V2), Mach 5 (SV) *'Ground latent speed': Mach 2, Mach 3 (V2), Mach 6 (SV) *'Jumping distance': 1,200 m, 1,800 m (V2), 2500 m (SV) *'Grip strength': 50,000 t (equivalent to 50 kg, for a human), 70,000 t (V2), 120,000 t (SV) Body Features *'Gaia Head': Referring to the gold markings on Gaia's head, they gather light energy or mana from the Earth to power him, they are also required for the Photon Stream and similar beams fired from the head. *'Gaia Eyes': His eyes can detect hidden enemies, even those that are invisible or hiding behind objects, can also see vast distances. *'Life Gauge': The proper term for Gaia's color timer, he has no set time limit to how long he can be active. Instead it serves to show how much energy he has left, his energy is used up both by attacking and receiving blows. * : The gold (Later gold and black) bands around his life gauge, they are pieces of armor and sturdiest part of his body, being almost indestructible. Upon gaining V2 they gain a black lines in between them and in supreme version they spread to his shoulders. *'Gaia Body': The red ultra's body can withstand low temperatures and survive in the vacuum of space. He is also resistant to laser beams and fire. *'Arms': Concentrates the energy for most of Gaia's ray attacks, such the Photon Edge and Purification Ray *'Feet': Able to generate anti-gravitational energy for flight. When landing, the energy discharge causes small eruptions underneath Gaia's feet. *'Size Change': Gaia can become Human & gigantic size. Forms : Gaia can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from his crest using the Gaia Head bands on the back of his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. Can destroy monsters in one hit. * : The standard "L" style beam, but with the left fist in the crook of the right arm. His secondary finisher move, it can destroy monsters in one blow but is weaker than the Photon Edge. This attack is often blocked or reflected by enemies. Ultramn_Gai_bm.jpg|Photon Edge Ultramn_Gai_L_bm.jpg|Quantum Stream ::;Physical *'Gaia Punch': An intense straight punch, often deployed in a flury attack. *'Gaia Kick': A basic combat technique, various kicking techniques, often comprising of a middle, high, flying and roundhouse kick. **'Gaia Knee Kick': A knee strike while Gaia is holding a monster. **'Revolve Succession Kick': A kick using both feet and centripigul force from a back flip. **'Gaia Diving Kick': A flying kick from the air to the ground. *'Gaia Backdrop': Gaia grabs an enemy from behind, bending bakwards, and slams them into the ground. *'Gaia Lifting': A skill to lift an opponent with both arms. *'Gaia Leg Whip': In a manner similar to the Monkey Flip, Gaia leans back while holding the enemy and uses his leg to throw them. *'Gaia Headlock': A headlock to hold the opponent in places, squeezing their neck. *'AST Ride Attack': Used against a pushing enemy, purpose is to stop the movement. ::;Other *'Gaia Slash': A red energy blast from Gaia's hand. Just a standard energy blast. *'Cleaner': Gaia can release a blue beam from his right hand that vaporizes enemies. *'Gaia Barrier': Gaia creates a massive barrier to protect an entire city from an explosion in the upper atmosphere. *'Quantum Flash': Gaia can move forward in a flash of light he can disappear and reappear several meters in front his previous position in another flash of light. Used on Candea. *'Whole-Body Emmision (Name Unknown)': When held by Rezaito, Gaia shined a bright white light from his entire body to free himself and counteract the monster's intense heat. It was later used again in V2 only red. *'Halling Hoop': An energy ball released from Gaia's hands. When it hits a wall, it creates a door to the other side of that wall. It will stay open until Gaia passes through. *'Analysis Ball (Name unknown)': Gaia can create an energy ball from his hands that can not only back enemies away, but also analyze any toxins they produce and convert them into that toxin's antithesis upon destruction. * : Gaia can charge his arms with a rainbow colored energy and create a beam with them that calms down monsters and makes them peaceful for a while. Used on Zonnel. Gaia ultra barrier.png|Gaia Barrier Gaia Calmer.png|Gaia Healing - V2= Version 2 After receiving the the Agul Force from Fujiyama, Gaia achieved Version 2; his new default form. The red line on his chest changed to black, possibly in resemblance to Agul's body pattern. His techniques are further enhanced and as well as receiving the use of Agul V1's powers. :;Techniques ::;Special Moves * : Gaia is also able to perform the Photon Crusher similar to Agul. * : Gaia can use a stronger version of the Photon Edge. * V2: A stronger version of the Quantum Stream it is fired the same way but is still weaker than the Photon Edge and Crusher. **'Powered Up Quantum Stream V2': A stronger version of the Quantum Stream V2. Used in Ultraman Ginga S movie. Gaia_Photon_Crusher.jpg|Photon Crusher Gaia's Photon Edge V2.png|Photon Edge V2 Quantum Stream V2.jpg|Quantum Stream V2 Powered Up Quantum Stream.png|Powered Up Quantum Stream V2 ::;Physical *'Gaia Slash': The same technique as before but now the power is two-fold, it is also now fired like a dart. *'Gaia (V2) Punch': A glowing red hot right punch. Used on Gan Q2. *'Gaia (V2) Chop': A skill that can cut into the skin of the enemy using the forearm. *'Gaia (V2) Elbow': Multiple Elbow strikes to pinpoint the enemy's weak spot. *'Gaia (V2) Kick': A variety of kicks such as a roundhouse kick and hick kick. Used on Gan Q2 with a combination of the Quantum Flash *'Gaia (V2) Whip': After lifting the enemy into the air, Gaia throws them into the ground with great force. *'Gaia (V2) Back Drop': Having raised the enemy by one of their limbs, Gaia drives them into the ground. *'Gaia (V2) Lifting': A skill where Gaia lifts the enemy over his head. It is possible to carry super-heavy opponents through the air effortlessly. V2_Punch.png|Gaia (V2) Punch ::;Other *'Healing': Gaia can heal wounds of another Ultramen or himself. Used in episode 48 *'Agul Saber': Like Agul, Gaia can now create a blade from his hand made of energy. *'Liquidator': Gaia is able to performed Liquidator similar to Agul but, it is red instead of blue, though during his fight with Meemos it is blue. *'Version Up': Gaia can change from Version 2 to Supreme Version. *'Gaia Barrier': A red round prismatic barrier emitted with both hands. *'Capture Beam': A beam used to rescue a girl held aloft by telekinesis *'Fire Light Bullets': A continuous stream of light bullets fired from the hands. Used in Episode 49. *'Hyperspace Penetration Ability (Name Unknown)': Used in episode 37, upon transforming, Gaia entered Queen Mezard's dimension and later leave. *'Photon Discharge': A full body emission of energy used to rid himself of pests. *'Gaia Blizzard': Gaia can emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. *'Calmer Ray': Gaia can charge his arms with a rainbow colored energy and create a beam with them that calms down monsters and makes them peaceful for a while. *'Specium Ray': Gaia can fire a red-colored Specium Ray from his crossed arms. Only used New Century Ultraman Legend. GaiaHealing.JPG|Healing Gaia_Agul_Blade.jpg|Agul Saber Gaia liquidater.png|Liquidator Gaia version up.gif|Version Up V2_Shield.png|Gaia Barrier Fire Light Bullets.jpg|Fire Light Bullets Hyperspace Penetration Ablity.jpg|Hyperspace Penetration Ability Photon Discharge Gaia.jpg|Photon Discharge Gaia Blizzard2.jpg|Gaia Blizzard Gaia Calmer.png|Calmer Ray Specium Ray Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray ::;Combination *'Touch and Shot': Rays that unify the spirit of two people by matching the left palm of Agul and right palm of Gaia, shoot at the same time from the hands that still free. The power increased ten times than Gaia Slash and Agul Slash, so there is a potential to kill monsters in one hit. *'Stream Crusher': Both Gaia V2 and Agul V2 unleash their Quantum Stream and Agul Stream, respectively at their enemies. Used on a group of Kaiser Dobishi. *'Combination Ray': A combimation Ray with Agul, Cosmos, Orb and Dyna. *'Cokbination Barrier':A combination barrier with Agul, Cosmos, Orb and Dyna. IMG 0487.JPG|Stream Crusher IMG 0503.JPG|Combination Ray IMG 0498.jpg|Combination Barrier - SV= Supreme Version is the form Gaia assumes when he uses the power of Agul's Force to the maximum. Black and blue lines align his body resembling Agul, and his physique increases dramatically. Unlike V2, he can only stay in this form for a short duration, except in the last battle. :;Techniques ::;Special Moves * : After gathering energy, Gaia will go into a crouching position, place his hands in front of his chest, as if he was in prayer. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A powerful energy beam will be fired from the space in between the hands. This is a very powerful attack and the strongest of all Gaia's techniques. * : Gaia can generate a version of this technique that is stronger than the V2 version. Used with Agul V2's Photon Crusher for the Double Photon Burst. *'Quantum Stream (Supreme)': A stronger version of Gaia's Quantum Stream First used on the Doboshi Swarm. Photon Stream.png|Photon Stream supreme streem.png|Quantum Stream ::;Physical *'Supreme Punch': A variety of punch techniques, each one is strong enough to stun foes. *'Supreme Kick': Gaia able to charge his right foot with energy while doing a midair attack. *'Supreme Cross Counter': A cross conter punch using an energy covered arm. Used to defeat Bizomu. *'Supreme Elbow': An elbow strike channeling all of Gaia's power. Mainly aimed at the opponent's head. *'Supreme Chop': A variety of chop techniques, any of them can pierce the most robust of skin. *'Supreme Whip': Lifts the enemy with Herculean Strength and throws them. *'Supreme Leg Whip': A throw using the opponent's foot, flings them in a manner similar to the Monkey Flip. *'Supreme Face Crusher': Grabs the opponent by the neck and ploughs them into the ground. *'Supreme Lifting': Holds an enemy overhead and then throws them. supreme kick.png|Supreme Kick ::;Other *'Shinning Blade': Gaia can charge his arms with rainbow energy and then release it from his chest to create a boomerang made of energy. Destroys monsters in one hit. *'Gaia Blizzard': Gaia can emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. *'Gaia Slash': The same technique used in V2, however it is now thrown like a shuriken and always aimed at weak points on the enemy. * : Gaia can charge his arms with a rainbow colored energy and create a beam with them that calms down monsters and makes them peaceful for a while. Used on Tsuchikera. *'Gaia Barrier':The same barrier used in V1.It is more powerful. Shinning Blade.png|Shinning Blade SV_calmer_ray.png|Gaia Healing GAIA BARRIER SV.jpeg|Gaia Barrier ::;Combination *'Flying Attack Tactics': Gaia Supreme kicks the opponent in the manner of a monkey flip and Agul V2 body hit the opponent . Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Double Guard Tactics': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 use their Ultra Barrier at the same time to prevent enemies’ attacks. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 grab enemies’ tail, swing them and throw the enemy. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Double Photon Burst': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photon Edge and Photon Crusher, respectively. Both beam collided each other, creating a powerful photon beam. Used on Angel Zogu. *'Double Slash Buster': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 shoot their Ultra Slash at their opponent at the same time. Used on Angel Zogu. *'Double Barrier Tactics': Same like Double Guard Tactics. However, Gaia Supreme and Agul V2’s Ultra Barrier merge together, enough to bounce the opponent’s attacks. Used on Zogu. *'Photon Square': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photo Stream and Photon Screw at the opponent. Used on Gakuzomu Strengthening Body. *'Double Stream Crusher': Agul V2 unleashes his Agul Stream that collided with Gaia Supreme’s Photon Stream, creating a powerful energy stream. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Burst Stream': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photon Stream and Agul Stream, respectively at different heights, creating an enormous beam that even defeated Zogu. Flying Attack Tactics.jpg|Flying Attack Tactics Double Guard Tactics.jpg|Double Guard Tactics Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics.jpg|Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics Double Barrier Tactics.jpg|Double Barrier Tactics Double Stream Crusher.jpg|Double Stream Crusher Double Photon Burst.jpg|Burst Stream - }} Transformation The Esplender: Gamu raises the Esplender to the sky, it then activates and bathes Gamu in a beam of red light before Gamu transforms into Ultraman Gaia. After Gamu receives Agul's light, sometimes red and blue light appears around him. 802e406da7bc9e4667adc6ce6af675bd.jpg|Gamu using the Esplender. (In Ultraman Retsuden) Gaia original rise.png|Gaia V1 rises Ultrmn_Ga_Vr_2_rs.JPG|Gaia V2 rises Gaia's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Gaia's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers GaiaV1Rise.gif|Gaia rises (V1) GaiaV2Rise.gif|Gaia rises (V2) Other Media New Century Ultraman Legend Pending PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64 Pending Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Gaia has a counterpart from another universe who was born from human feelings instead of Earth energies. Toy Release Information : Main Article: Ultraman Gaia/Merchandise Ultraman Gaia was first released as a ATBC-PVC material soft vinyl Figure by Bandai in 1998. Both V2 and Supreme Version (except V1, who were released as an EX version, also Gaia's Fake Counterpart is also released as UHEX) were also re-released as Ultra Hero Series 2004 and 2009 versions. An UH-a , Action Hero Series (V2 only) , Kyomoto Collection, & an Ultra-Act version (V2 is standard, and Supreme version is a Tamashii Exclusive) of the figure is also released. His transformation Device is released by Bandai . DSC01959.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V1 (Shanghai TV order exclusive) ULTRA-ACT_GAIAV2_3_16CM_OCT2011_BANDAI_3360.jpg|Ultra-ACT Ultraman Gaia (V2) ULTRA-ACT_GAIA_SUPREME_2_16CM_SEPT2012_TAMASHII_3570.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version (Tamashii Web Exclusive) AHSgaia.jpg|Action Hero Series Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Gaia SV toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia SV (2000 Ver.) toy overview Ultraman Gaia V2 toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 (2000 Ver.) Figure Overview Ultraman Gaia SV Sprite.gif|Ultraman Gaia Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Sprite 70952-ultra-act-gaia-ver2-30.jpg item_0000001575_04-500x500.jpg|Gaia Photon Edge ULTRA-ACT_GAIA_SUPREME_3_16CM_SEPT2012_TAMASHII_3570.jpg TOY-TOK-1397_01.jpg ultraman_gaia_supreme_by_zindakku-d62g49w.jpg 70952-ultra-act-gaia-ver2-5.jpg gaia2.jpg UHS_EX_Imit_Ultraman_Gaia_by_G_Seed2010.jpg gaia8.jpg imagesuirthbo.jpg imagesbfdjkgbxd.jpg UHS_Ultraman_Gaia_V2_ver__by_G_Seed2010.jpg 110629174733762388a68fc61f.png 1422496_478196752300188_1507374078_n.jpg|Ultra Act: Ultraman Gaia V1 1463332_478196765633520_306777276_n.jpg 1473047_478196638966866_139787376_n.jpg 253262_478196678966862_1815418070_n.jpg 1422540_478196802300183_1372256052_n.jpg 1453551_478196965633500_1671721435_n.jpg Spark_Doll_Gaia.png|Gaia Spark Doll Trivia *Ultraman Gaia is the second ultra to fight another Ultra, the first being Ultraman Tiga against Evil Tiga. *Ultraman Gaia is the first Ultra to fire his beam with his horizontal arm behind his vertical one, instead of in front. *Ultraman Gaia and Agul are perhaps the most unique of Ultras in the entire series. The two are not aliens to the Earth and instead of running on sunlight or having the three minute rule, they are powered by the Light Energies of the Earth and Sea (some call it Mana) and seem to be metaphysical in nature. Their lack of a time limit is not seen again until Nexus. *Like Agul, Gaia's power is always increasing, meaning his attacks are always stronger than the last time he used them. Agul's Version 2 is the result of the Agul force reforming after Fujimiya gave his power to Gamu, so it is possible that Gaia may have acquired an altogether different Version 2 had he not acquired Agul's power. *Ultraman Gaia is the second Ultra shown fighting a monster before merging with his host or taking a human form, the first being Ultraman Great. *Gaia's signature attack Photon Edge is the second signature attack not to be formed by hands, the first was Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. *In the movie New Century Ultraman Legend, Gaia's and Agul's grunts were reused from Ultraman Zearth's grunts *Gaia's name comes from the Gaia hypothesis, named after the primordial Greek deity whose name means "Earth", it states the totality of the Earth constitutes a complex organism. *Gaia is one of few Ultras that was rarely defeated. His only loss was to Angel Zogu towards the end of the series. *Gaia V2 is seen by many as an incomplete merger, due to Gamu being given Agul's light. Most others explain this away as Gaia only receiving the light and powers of Agul, but not his mind, which remained with Fujimiya. *Gaia's color timer sound is a higher pitched, and modified version of Tiga's Color Timer. Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Super Ultras Category:Ultraman Orb